


Football Drabbles

by SanIker_59



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Groping, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Pairings, Parties, Romance, snowballs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanIker_59/pseuds/SanIker_59
Summary: Various pairings. Tags will be added as updates come.





	1. Not So Silent Night (Paulo Dybala/Alvaro Morata)

Paulo is screaming the lyrics of  _ Silent Night  _ in the kitchen and Alvaro can’t think of any place in the world he would rather be. When Paulo joins him in the living room, hot chocolate in hand and voice still cracking as Alvaro watches him with a fond smile.

“Why won’t you sing with me baby?” Paulo asks, pouting as he hands Alvaro a glass.

“Because, I’d rather hear you sing,” Alvaro laughs, reaching out to grasp Paulo’s sweater, pulling the Argentine closer as he leaned down, pressing his lips against Paulo’s. Paulo’s mouth closes against his, wrapping his free hand around Alvaro’s neck. Alvaro pulls away from the sweet kiss, licking against Paulo’s lips as the shorter man’s eyes open to meet his own. Paulo looks up at his lover with a mischievous grin, rubbing his thumb against the skin of Alvaro’s neck as Alvaro’s cocked his head to the side, staring down at Paulo curiously.

“If that was an attempt to stop my singing, you have failed.” Paulo laughed, leaning away from Alvaro as he opened his mouth and began to scream the start of  _ Silent Night  _ once again. Alvaro felt his eyes close as he began to laugh once again, placing his hot chocolate on the table as he grabbed onto Paulo’s hips, pulling the screaming Argentine against him once again. 

“God, it’s a good thing I love you,” Alvaro groaned, a smile still on his face as he pulled Paulo tighter against him, ducking down his head to press his lips against the warm skin of Paulo’s neck. Paulo wrapped his own arms around Alvaro, still yelling out the Christmas carol with a smile on his face as they rocked in front of their Christmas tree. 

“I love you, Paulo. More than anything in the world.”


	2. Snowball Fight (Marcelo Vieira & James Rodríguez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcelo pays James a visit in Germany.

“If you throw that snowball, you’re declaring war,” James warned, eyes flickering between the white ball of snow in Marcelo’s glove clad hand and the mischievous grin the Brazilian was currently sporting.

“Come on James, you don’t want to have a snowball fight?” Marcelo asked, raising the snowball higher as if slowly moving to throw it.

“Marcelo! The first time you come to visit me and you try to start a fight!” James laughed, keeping an eye on the snowball but more of his attention centered on Marcelo himself. Seeing him so close, after what James swears has felt like a year already, no screen separating him and the man he would proudly call a brother. 

James wasn’t sure if he was overjoyed or just overwhelmed by it all. 

“What else did you expect? You’re lucky I didn’t bring Isco along, he would have started a sight the moment he saw snow,” Marcelo jokes, watching as the amusement on James’ face fades into a sad smile. Marcelo feels his own smile drop slightly, mentally slapping himself as James takes a deep breath, looking around his backyard to avoid Marcelo’s gaze. “You know,” Marcelo starts, the hand holding his snowball dropping to his waist as James drops his head before turning back to him, “you could maybe, come to Madrid. See the guys before the break is over. I know everyone would love to see you.” James feels his breath hitch in his throat, eyes dropping to the snow covered ground as silence takes the place of Marcelo’s concerned voice. James stared at the white, thoughts feeling like they were going a mile a minute through his head. James thought about Madrid. The feeling of the sun on his skin, the butterflies that remained in his stomach everytime he pictured the Santiago Bernabeu, the sound of laughter on the pitch as the rest of the guys warmed up, the feeling of arms wrapping around him, familiar faces and voices, people he hadn’t seen in months yet, remembered as if they were standing here now. James imagined a reel running like a movie, pictures and moments in Madrid, with his old teammates, all playing out behind his eyes. James’ heart felt like someone had reached in his chest and wrapped a hand around the organ, holding on tight, making it hard to breathe. Marcelo watched from a yard away, a helpless expression on his face as he watched James’ features contort from fondess to pain to nostalgia back to sadness as James’ eyes raised to meet Marcelo’s gaze.

“I would, I mean, I. I don’t think that would be a good idea,” James began, his voice small, the stutter he tried to fight against making it way through his nerves, “I just, I think I need to be here. There’s a chance I’ll never go back to Madrid, I can’t keep clinging to it like I have been. I need to move on,” James swallowed thickly, nodding to himself as he spoke. Marcelo felt a sad smile take over his lips as he covered the distance between them. 

“I think you’re right James,” Marcelo lifted his hand, placing it on James’ shoulder as he looked down at the younger man. “You know I love you right,” James felt the corner of his mouth twitch up as he let out a sigh. “I love you soooooo much,” Marcelo crooned, the devilish smile reappearing on his face as his other hand raised into the air, falling down onto James’ head before the Columbian could react.

James let out a scream as the cold snow covered his scalp, eyes going wide as he stared up at Marcelo in surprise.

“Oh it’s on!"


	3. Mistletoe (Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando has a plan. Sergio doesn't know that.

“You’re only an inch taller than me asshole, you can’t intimidate me,” Sergio laughed, watching as Fernando stalked towards him, causing a smile to light up Sergio’s face. 

“What are you talking about, amor?” Fernando asked, feigning innocence as he drew closer to Sergio, causing the other man to met his gaze with amused eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but it’s not going to work Nando,” Sergio warned, leaning back as he noticed how close to him Fernando was. “Don’t try anything either, the guys will be showing up any minute and I don’t need Geri taking any more pictures,” Sergio added, nodding towards the door on the other side of the open floor. Fernando chuckled as he remembered said photos, or more importantly, what had led up to the actions in the photo.

“Would that be so bad, baby? You wouldn’t mind Geri watching,” Fernando smirked, suggestion lingering in his voice as he watched Sergio, biting into his lower lip as Sergio’s cheeks began to redden, flushing as Sergio’s eyes went wide.

“Wh-What?” Sergio’s mouth gaped open as he stared at Fernando in shock.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it because I know you’d be lying,” Fernando took another step closer to Sergio, causing the younger man to take another step back. Fernando continued pursuing him, matching every step back with another step forward until Sergio jumped, feeling the cool wall against his back as he realized Fernando had backed him directly into a corner. Sergio’s eyes flickered between the walls and the chest he was sandwiched between as Fernando’s arms raised on either side of his shoulders. Fernando places his palms flat on either wall as he leaned down till his nose brushed against Sergio’s. 

“Shut up Nando,” Sergio stuttered, trying to let out a casual laugh as he felt his heart race. Fernando cocked his head to the side, nuzzling his nose against Sergio’s as the younger man’s hands moved to grab onto his torso. Fernando pulled away from Sergio with a smile, waiting for Sergio’s expression to turn to confusion before laughing. 

“Look up baby,” Fernando laughed, ducking his head back down to latch onto Sergio’s neck, nudging his head towards the ceiling. Sergio closed his eyes at the sensation, licking his lips as Fernando’s mouth moved along his skin. As Fernando’s teeth brushed against the sensitive skin, Sergio’s eyes shot open in surprise and caught sight of what hang above them. 

“Seriously Nando!” Sergio laughed, feeling breathless as he pulled himself from Fernando, sinking back against the wall as he watched a goofy grin take over Fernando’s mouth.

“It’s Christmas! What’s Christmas without some mistletoe?” Fernando asked, laughing as Sergio rolled his eyes. “You still owe me a kiss baby,” Fernando smiled, raising his eyebrows at Sergio who couldn’t help but laugh with him. 

“Okay, okay,” Sergio mumbled, grabbing onto Fernando once again and pulling the older man against him as he leaned up, pressing his lips against Fernando’s. Fernando smiled into the his, moving his hands from the wall to Sergio’s shoulders and then curling them into his hair as he held Sergio against him. Sergio’s hands clenched at the fabric of Fernando’s shirt, pushing it up to expose the tanned skin of Fernando’s torso. Sergio pressed his cold hands against the warm flesh, groaning as the action caused a moan to slip from Fernando’s lips. Fernando’s lips moved hastily against Sergio’s, tongue flicking out to run over the seam of Sergio’s lips as the younger man opened his mouth in compliance.

“Seriously guys! Again!” the pair pulled back from each other in surprise to turn and see Geri crowded around Marc and David along with some other teammate who were standing in the open doorway, Geri with his phone out and pointed at the now blushing pair. Fernando turned to Sergio who was looking between him and Geri with his mouth slightly ajar. 

“Oops.”


	4. Drunk (Sergio Ramos/Lionel Messi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geri talks a lot when he's drunk. He also does stupid stuff a lot. Leo thinks it might be time to do something stupid too.

Geri loved parties. There was nothing like celebrating a hard won victory surrounded by his teammates and best of friends all the while consuming enough alcohol to knock two smaller men out cold.

And speaking of smaller men.

Geri’s eyes searched over the room, barely able to focus but still conscious enough to notice Leo was no longer in the large room, most likely opting to head upstairs. The party was being thrown in Geri’s home as usual and Leo had a habit of leaving halfway through everyone’s festivities and opting to crash on one of Geri’s guest beds. Geri furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, he was sure Leo had been at his side just a few moments ago, Geri had gone on and on since the game about how Leo was going to make it through one of these parties even if Geri had to tie the Argentine to his hip, yet the smaller man had managed to slip away. Geri looked over the room one last time before ducking away from the people, heading for the staircase all the guests knew not to venture up. He took the stairs slow, slightly aware that his balance wasn’t at it’s best at the moment and the effects of those last few shots were beginning to kick in right about now. Nevertheless, he ended up on the second floor, peaking into the different empty rooms until he spotted Leo laid out of one of the beds. 

“LEO! I finally found you!” Geri cheered, voice as boisterous as it had been when he had been downstairs trying to speak over the music and other yelling. Leo jumped slightly at the sound, obviously startled by Geri’s sudden appearance. “Baby! Why did you leave me?” Geri asked, voice as loud as before as he dropped his hands to his side, lips turning into a pout as Leo rolled his eyes at the Catalonian. 

“You know why Geri,” Leo mumbled out, voice unusually gruff as he turned his gaze from Geri back to the phone in his hand. Geri cocked his head to the side, confusion showing on his face as he became aware of Leo’s coldness.

“What?” Geri asked, drawing out the last syllable as he stepped into the room, ignoring Leo’s glare as he threw himself onto the bed beside the Argentine.

“Oh get off Geri. Go back downstairs with your little friends,” Leo threw back, malice in his voice like Geri had never heard as he looked up at his friend, trying to understand what he was saying but finding it hard to decipher any meaning with his thoughts running so slow.

“What?” Geri repeated, unable to make out anything else as he tried to focus on Leo’s face, as if he stared long enough maybe he would magically turn back to sober. Leo let out a puff of hot air in frustration before fully turning his attention to Geri.

“You know I don’t like it when you do that kind of stuff around other people. At practice it’s fine, all the guys are used to that crap but not around complete strangers and not when you’re acting like I’m some kind of arm piece for you to show off,” Leo rants, voice staying surprisingly even as he stared down Geri, watching the older man’s face contort in more confusion before a lightbulb seemingly appears above Geri’s head. He shoots up, fully sitting on the bed across from Leo, looking into the other man’s eyes, his own wide as he stares at Leo. 

“Wait, are you talking about whenever I grabbed your ass?” Geri asked, staring incredulously at Leo. Before Leo can voice an answer, Geri finds it, Leo’s cheeks flushing at the memory despite the hard look on the Argentine’s face. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable I swear. I was just talking with Jordi before I went to talk to you and we were talking about the last Spain practice and I remembered that the last time I saw Sergio he said this thing about how at the last game he played against you he ended up coping a feel and he kept going on about how wonderful your ass was and I didn’t want the last person to have groped you to be Sergio so I thought it would be better to just do it myself,” Geri rushed out, the words running together in his drunken state as Leo watched him, his expression changing from anger to a deadpan disbelief.

“So you thought the best way to make up for Sergio groping me without my permission, was for you to grope me without my permission,” Leo repeated back to him, voice flat as he looked into Geri’s hazy blue eyes, watching as they slowly returned to their normal state, no longer wide and greppy looking as his eyebrows began to furrow.

“Well, I mean, if you say it like that it doesn’t sound very smart but I thought it was smart and that’s why I did it,” Geri tried to explain, slowly blinking as he watched Leo’s face begin to soften.

“Well, it was actually very stupid and I would appreciate it if you did not do that again,” Leo sighed as Geri slowly began sinking into the cool bed, eventually flopping down to lay his head on the pillow with a groan.

“Sergio, Sergio even asked me to give him your number, isn’t that fucking wild,” Geri slurred, eyes closing as Leo’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Did you give it to him?” Leo asked, wincing at the over eager tone of his voice but ever thankful that Geri was most likely too drunk to remember this in the morning.

“Noo. I told him, I said, puta, you are not, you are not going anywhere near my precious Leo, because he, he is way too good for your lousy ass,” Geri’s voice jumped through the sentence, holding out certain words and sounding way too childish for a grown man. Leo shook away any thoughts of the Spanish defender as he turned to Geri, laughing to himself as he saw the other man had seemingly passed out. Leo sat back against the pillow beside Geri, not minding the extra body heat beside him as he heard a familiar beeping noise start off in Geri’s pocket. Leo quickly reached for the phone, pulling it away from Geri and muting the unneeded alarm before it woke the defender up. Leo watched the phone’s screen unlock, his fingerprint programmed in. He hesitated for a moment before clicking on the contact list, searching for the name and picking up his own phone from his lap. Leo typed in the number before beginning to type the text.

_ Hey, this is Leo Messi. Geri said you needed something? _

Leo took a deep breath, pausing only a moment to scold himself for even considering this whole thing. He moved to delete the words but felt the memory come back, walking back down the tunnel when suddenly Sergio had appeared at his side. The two had exchanged greetings, both heading to their respective locker rooms after the pregame warm up, and Leo had said goodbye to Sergio just as the other man was reaching out to grab Messi’s waist. Leo remembered the shock of Sergio missing and instead having his hand connect and grab onto Leo’s ass, holding it for a moment and a half too many before his hand dropped and Leo had turned, cheeks burning red and disappeared into the dressing room, ruling it out to be a simple mistake that his hand had lingered so long. With an unusual moment of altered bravery off the pitch, Leo’s finger moved to linger over a different button.

 

Send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is horrible trash I legit just wrote but I'm in a Sergio/Leo mood right now so bite me


End file.
